


On the Wire

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Attraction, Emotional Hurt, Fanart, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Questioning, Questions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's easy to forget you're not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love it if you let me know what you think... or if you like it. Kudos are lovely too.
> 
> Thanks so much to:
> 
> * [caileechristine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caileechristine/pseuds/caileechristine%20) for her lovely work as a beta.  
> * [tryslora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora) for helping me with doubts.  
> * Ijeongimiso for her awesome feedback.
> 
> I'm also [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> 

 

 

Stiles wakes up and keeps staring at the ceiling. He just can't get back to sleep no matter how hard he tries. He turns on the lamp on the nightstand on the right, which is apparently his side of the bed, and looks around once more but nothing; it's like he's never been here before and it's really frustrating.

He looks at his nightstand and there's a nice black frame with a picture of Jackson holding a baby. He can see the love in his eyes and it's easy to imagine why he must have loved that picture but the fact remains that now he doesn't even know if he's the one who captured that moment and it doesn't have the same meaning to him. It is sad to say the least. He leaves it where it was, lies down again, closes his eyes and sighs.

He's supposed to look at more pictures and watch videos and he's dreading the high levels of confusion and frustration he's going to feel. In that sense, he doesn't want to leave that bed. He looks to the left, to the big empty space next to him and realizes that he's never slept in such a big bed before. It's such a strange feeling being there... he's never shared a bed with anybody -because camping with Scott certainly doesn't count- and thinking that he's been in this bed with Jackson for years... well, he can't even begin to imagine what that is like and it's weird... everything in this room feels strange.

He's uncomfortable and kind of hungry so he decides that he'd rather have some breakfast than stay in bed any longer. It's not cold so he's okay with the pyjamas for summer that he's wearing. On the way downstairs he passes the guest room and the door is open; the bed is not made and Jackson is nowhere to be seen. Stiles wouldn't say he's concerned but he can't help but wonder where the hell he is if he's not there at this hour.

Next he goes to Daniel's room but he's sleeping peacefully and Jackson isn't there either. He closes the door and heads downstairs. Once he reaches the living room he can easily see Jackson's sleeping form on the sofa barely covered by a sheet. He can't help but stare at him for a minute as he wonders what he's doing there. He's wearing flip-flops and tries to make as little noise as possible as he finally decides to go to the kitchen in the opposite side of the room.

"What time is it?" Jackson asks, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Stiles, who had just opened the fridge, closes it again. "7:00. Sorry. Go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay. I'm a light sleeper. I can't help it," he says sleepily. "It's a wolf thing, y'know."

Stiles nods even if Jackson can't see him and no, he didn't know that or at least he doesn't anymore.

"What are you doing up anyway? You need to sleep." Jackson says matter-of-factly from the sofa.

Stiles moves closer to the long bar separating both spaces. "I couldn't sleep. That bed is too hard for me. My bed is much softer, y'know? I don't know how you or anybody can sleep on that mattress."

Jackson's mind is stuck on the _my_. He closes his eyes. _My bed_. So he tells his mind to stop it.

"Well, you bought it. I mean, we chose it together so I don't know what to tell you. You said it was better for the back and all that shit so yeah, you insisted and you got it." _As usual_ , he thinks.

"Really?" Stiles asks obviously surprised.

"Yeah, you tried lots of mattresses and that's the one you wanted." He can't see Stiles' face but he can imagine it perfectly. "But, it's okay. Don't worry, we can get a new one whenever if you want to... it's not a problem."

"Okay. I guess... I don't know. I could give it another try... I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?" Jackson still has his eyes closed.

Stiles isn't sure how to ask this but it makes sense to ask, right? This is their house and Jackson shouldn't be sleeping in the living room. "What... what are you doing on the sofa?"

Jackson can notice both curiosity and surprise in his delivery and the truth is that he's half asleep and he's not in the mood to give explanations. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Stiles says more slowly. "Why aren't you in the other room? You were there last night."

"Yeah," Jackson sighs, "I couldn't sleep so I came down here."

"Why not?" Stiles is obviously not going to drop it. That was expected. "It's a big room. It looks... nice."

"I'm glad you think it's nice since you got most of the furniture... and no, I don't have a problem with the bed or the room or whatever else you're thinking."

"If you want we could exchange rooms. I don't mind. Seriously -"

"No," Jackson interrupts him, "I'm not sleeping in our bed, okay? Don't even think about it."

"But... why not? It's not like I remember anything after being there. It doesn't make any difference -"

"Well, I _do_ remember, that's the problem. The last time I slept in that bed you knew who I was. You _loved_ me," Jackson says bluntly.

Stiles doesn't say anything. He's resting his arms on the bar as he looks at the couch where the voice comes from and he doesn't know what to say.

Jackson sighs before he continues. "Stiles, we've had sex in that bed. We conceived our children there. So no, I'm not coming back to that bed. Not a chance."

Stiles rests his face on his hands. "Oh god," he says to himself. He doesn't want to think about that but he can understand Jackson.

In a way it's easier for Jackson to avoid speaking face to face. It's difficult to get used to the fact that when Stiles looks at him he doesn't recognize him. Sure, he knows he's Jackson Whittemore but he's not his Jackson, he's nothing to him, he can see it in his eyes every time Stiles looks at him and it hurts like hell. The reality is that it's gonna take a long time to get used to it. That is, if he can ever get used to it.

"So, you're just going to sleep here?" Stiles says confused. "What's the problem with the other room then?"

Jackson hesitates and doesn't answer right away.

"Well?" Stiles insists.

"Like I said, the problem is not the room. The problem is where it is." Stiles seems clueless so he continues. "It's next to our... I mean -" Jackson stops for a second, "your room." He sighs. "When we first talked about it I thought I could do it. I thought it would be okay."

Obviously he should have considered it better. He should have considered his wolf as part of the equation and he hadn't. When you are a werewolf for many years, your wolf becomes a part of you in such a way that you may forget about it, you become one connected entity until something like this happens and you realize that it's not as simple as it seems.

"But I can hear you, I can't stop it and it's too hard..." Jackson shakes his head. "I'm too close. I can't be on the same floor. Here..." He runs his fingers through his hair, "shit..." He closes his eyes, "it's not a lot better to be honest but it's easier," and god knows he needs easier.

Stiles moves from behind the bar to stand in front of the sofa and Jackson opens his eyes when he hears him. "So dude, you're telling me that you're gonna sleep on the couch," Stiles closes his arms, "like every _freaking day_?"

Jackson nods but doesn't say anything

"But... you can't be serious. You can't just sleep on the couch."

"Why not?" Jackson keeps his eyes closed wishing Stiles would just go away and leave him alone.

"Well," Stiles spreads his arms, "isn't it uncomfortable?" He raises both eyebrows as he points to the sofa.

"No, not so much. After sleeping in an armchair for three months, this kinda feels like that time at the Hilton."

"But Jackson," Stiles sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, "you are pregnant, you can't just..."

"What?" he asks defensively.

"I mean, you have to take care of yourself. You can't just -"

"What?" Jackson interrupts him, "I'm pregnant Stiles, not sick and I'm a werewolf. I survived a car crash... the baby survived a car crash. I can do _whatever_ I want." Maybe he's being too sharp but it's early and he's half asleep and he's not in the mood to explain things... things that Stiles should already know.

"Okay." Stiles, says upset as he crosses his arms again. He doesn't like Jackson's tone. He's trying to be understanding but Jackson is being stubborn and something else that he can't really describe. This is probably their first real argument since he woke up and he doesn't like it... it leaves a feeling in his stomach that makes him really uncomfortable.

"Do _whatever_ you want," Stiles continues, "I don't care. Now I'm gonna have some breakfast. I'm starving." He says as he comes back to the kitchen.

 _I don't care_. To hear him say that is not exactly what he wanted, but what did he think would happen? Can he really expect him to care? He sounded worried when he asked him to sleep somewhere else but that's only because he's pregnant, it's not because he's actually worried about him. _I don't care_. That hurts. But he can't really blame him for saying that. He closes his eyes before he speaks again. "There's cereal in the cupboard next to the fridge."

Stiles opens the cupboard and finds an unopened big box of Honey Nut Cheerios. He grabs it. "Oh, I love these." He says, taken aback.

"I know." Jackson had gone shopping the previous morning to stock the kitchen before Stiles was released from the hospital in the evening. "Open the cupboard next to that one. There are chocolate chip cookies, blueberry scones, doughnuts and sliced bread." Stiles opens it and finds exactly that.

Stiles opens his mouth, surprised, no sound coming out before he snaps it closed again.

Jackson decides he should get up and show him where the coffee is as well. His hair is a total mess and he's forgotten his shoes upstairs but the floor is made of wood and he always likes the feeling of walking barefoot. He's also shirtless, wearing just his pyjama pants and he's used to being shirtless around Stiles all the time so he's not really aware of Stiles looking at him when he gets closer.

It's still easy to forget that all those years ago Stiles usually saw him with perfect hair and perfectly styled, except for that time when he was the kanima and Stiles had to put some pants on him... but that was a totally different kind of situation. Besides, he hasn't really had time to look at himself in the mirror since he got home the previous day, he's not really aware of how much weight he's lost and that his body shows the effect of a bad diet because if he was aware he'd probably be wearing a t-shirt.

So Stiles looks at him and tries not to stare, or not openly anyway. He quickly realizes that Jackson's abs are not what they used to be and he can see immediately what Scott was trying to say that day. This is not the Jackson he remembers. This one is much thinner and it's not just his face, he doesn't look healthy and if he didn't know, he'd never have guessed that he's three and a half months pregnant. It is shocking and it leaves him with a really weird feeling in his gut. To actually see him makes it all very real once again. It's not like he can ever forget what's happened but seeing him in that state is a slap in the face. It brings him back to reality.

Jackson stands next to him and opens the fridge. "There's also peanut butter, whipped butter and strawberry, peach and blackberry jam."

Stiles looks inside and he can see that plus different kinds of juice and milk and many other things like beer, soda, water, vegetables, meat and fruit. "Do we always get so much stuff?" he says as he grabs the milk and closes the fridge. "Am I some kind of sugarholic?"

"Sugarholic?" Jackson smiles briefly and opens another cupboard where he grabs a blue mug with the Superman logo, "Yeah. Maybe? I don't know... Maybe we don't always have so many things but you love it, I mean, we usually have breakfast together before we go to work and I take Daniel to school, and you usually eat a lot of that sugary stuff. And well, with you almost dying and all..." he hands the mug to Stiles and looks at him in that way that makes Stiles pretty uncomfortable, "you deserve it."

"Really?" Stiles says, mainly to himself. He obviously needs to get used to this kinder version of Jackson. "Well, thank you." He licks his lips. "And what do you have?"

"Me?" Jackson leans on one of the chairs next to the table of the kitchen, "black coffee, eggs, bacon, sometimes Rice Krispies, that kind of thing. All the sugary stuff," he points to the cupboard, "that's all yours."

Jackson opens the cupboard closest to the coffee machine. "And here there's coffee. There're different kinds. You usually have white coffee. And here's the sugar and the honey." he says pointing to the shelf above that one. “I can show you how to use the coffee machine if you want."

"But I don't like coffee too much." Stiles says, unsure for a moment.

"Maybe you didn't like it fourteen years ago but now you do. You love white coffee with six spoons of sugar."

Stiles doesn't say anything for a moment because he's not sure what to say anymore. "Six?" He says finally, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Why don't you eat something?" Jackson suggests. He opens the cupboard and grabs the box of doughnuts and opens it for Stiles. "Try one." Stiles chooses one covered with chocolate and Jackson can see how his face transforms as he has a bite and makes a noise of pure satisfaction.

"Oh my god." Stiles licks his lips. "Dude, this is so freaking good," he says as he bites it again.

Jackson leaves the box open on the counter. "I told you. You love this shit." He chuckles.

"Do I go to the gym?" Stiles says as he swallows and drinks some milk from his mug, "because dude, this has a hell of a lot of calories..."

"To the gym?" Jackson separates the chair from the table to sit on it and Stiles does the same with another chair. "Sometimes. I mean, you go with Scott from time to time but not regularly," Jackson smirks, "you're not gym material. You prefer to go jogging or swimming in our pool but we never go to the gym together if that's what you mean." Plus, he's not gonna say it but he doesn't need to see guys checking Stiles out. "Besides, you're not like me, you can eat whatever you want. I don't know where it goes because you never put any weight on, so going to the gym is not one of your concerns, that's for sure."

Stiles looks at the mug and then at Jackson. "This no-gym-policy is one of the first things that make total sense." Stiles smiles and nods. "I approve."

Jackson smirks wryly. "I thought you would."

There are so many more things that Stiles needs to remember. Jackson only hopes that he will actually remember the important ones, those which really matter.


End file.
